


Kiss

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss is just a kiss. Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

It’s just a kiss, is what she tells herself. It’s just a kiss…

But it’s not. The second Emily pushes up into her and plants soft, lush lips against her own the lights in the bar dims and sound ceases. It doesn’t last long at all, although she’d swear it was at least an hour. It’s not even great. She’s had better kisses by guys she’s dated. That’s not the point, though. The point is that Emily has warm breasts, and her arms, when they wind around her waist, don’t hold too tight. Emily is gentle in a way she has never known before. And when she pulls back Emily lets her go automatically. These reasons alone make it more that just a kiss. Then Emily smiles, her eyes growing darker and narrow, before she kisses her again, making her lose her breath as she gasps. She didn’t know, couldn’t have known, that another woman would make her tingle from the soles of her feet to her scalp. If anyone had told her she would’ve laughed. Now? Now all she can think is, _She tastes like peppermint chapstick. And it’s sticky. And it’s really, really sexy…_

If Emily ever feels so inclined to kiss her in the future, and, God, she hopes she does, she’ll never think in terms of “just” again.


End file.
